I'd Lie
by KylieHale
Summary: Penelope Garcia thinks about her babyboy Derek Morgan and if you asked her if she loved him, she'd lie. Songfic to "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift


I'd Lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, Penelope Garcia or Derek Morgan all rights are reserved to CBS and the writers of Criminal Minds. **

**Authors Note: Hey! I had to delete the old chapter and add this one in place of it because I got in trouble for using lyrics, so this is set to the song I'd lie without the lyrics, if you don't know the song look it up. Thank you everyone for your views and support they are greatly appreciated, I may or may not continue this with dereks P.O.V Thanks for your support!**

_Verse 1_

I was driving Derek Morgan my hunk of a best friend home from the BAU. He just arrived after a long exhausting case and then went out for a drink with his guy friends and I offered to drive him back. Even exhausted he's as gorgeous as ever in my car._  
Verse 2_

Derek's talking about his night, hes telling me all about the girls he danced with and girls who were hanging on him. I hate hearing about other girls, his words start to blur as im staring at his eyes, they are so beautiful, they are a chocolate brown with swirls of black and yellow._  
Verse 3_

He swears he'll never fall in love, saying that those girls were way to clingy and he couldn't ever be tied down like some of the guys he sees. He's saying lightly like a joke, so I let out a chuckle and i'm hoping he's wrong.

_Verse 4_

I'm his baby girl, we are constantly flirting with each other and playing like that, and I tell him I love him, but I don't think he ever thinks I truly mean it, I don't think he understands that i know almost everything about him. _  
_

_Chorus_

And I could tell you that his favorite colors green, he wears it all the time, and his favorite t-shirt is that color, he absolutely loves to argue with everyone, joking or not. His birthday is the 6th of June. I've met his family many times, and i could tell you his sister is gorgeous and perfect, nothing like i'll ever be. His father died when he was a boy but there's a picture of him on the mantle, and Derek definitely has his father's eyes. But if you ask me if I loved him... I'd lie._  
_

_Verse 5_

Were at my house that night, for our regularly scheduled movie night. He's looking around the room, he has been here so many times, he practically lives here, shouldn't this make him realize we're closer than friends. Shouldn't he see by now?

Verse 5 cond

Doesn't he know I've had him memorized since the first day he called me Baby girl._  
Verse 6_

He's the strongest person I've ever met, everything he's been through, and he's still going strong, and he never lets anybody see him cry._  
Verse 6 (cond)  
_I dont let anybody see me wishing more than anything that he was mine.

Chorus

Derek is the only person who has been there for me my entire life, and he knows everything about me and i know everything about him, i could tell you that his favorite colors green because he thinks it's the color of life, and with everything he see's he likes life. He loves to argue, mostly with Reid because it gets reid to open up and not be so involved with himself, and it helps him to be happier. His sister is beautiful and looks just like him, and although she still lives in the same town she grew up in she is always happy and bright and smiling maybe that's what makes her so pretty. And if you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie.

_Verse 7  
_He kisses my forehead as we are leaving the BAU tonight, he's looking at me and im looking at him back, then he turns around and leaves, I wish I could tell him he means the world to me, and everything I do is for him._  
Verse 8_

Derek would never tell anyone but me this, but he can play guitar, rather well too, he learned when he was a kid. He's also one of the best profilers I've ever seen he can see through everyone and everything. That is, except me._  
Verse 9_

All I think about is him, everyday, when I wake up or go to be he's my world my "Chocolate God of Thunder" but he wont ever go for me, no matter how much makeup I put on, he doesn't go for girls like me, so I just have to hope for a miracle.

Chorus

Yes, I could tell you almost anything you wanted to know, like he was sexually assaulted as a child and he does his job so he could spend the rest of his life putting scum like his molester away. I could also tell you there are very few he truly trusts, and I happen to be one of them, and if you asked me if I loved him….. I'd lie.


End file.
